


Drive

by canadiandraqula



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: High School AU, Implied confession, M/M, bc i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: "Hey! I'll have you know I'm a fantastic driver."





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> im a fUCKING loooooserr hahah
> 
> this is super bad please dont roast me

_In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen._

Rafael prayed before Sonny began the engine of his car. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm a fantastic driver."

"Yeah, that's what Fin and Amanda said..." He looked out the window, seeing all the other kids coming out of school. "Aight.." Sonny began to back out and leave the car park. Rafael's heart was almost beating out of his chest. _Who am I! A middle school girl!_

"Aiya, Rafi, ya good?" Sonny glanced over, placing a hand on Rafael's knee. Even just the slight touch was enough to send a soft tingle down his back. "Oh.. uh, yeah! Just thinking about tomorrow's math test. You should study for it, I already did but uh... I'm still gonna do it because it's better to be safe than sorry so uh.." Rafael twiddled his fingers.

"Ya nervous? For what? Haha, chill out. It's only me with ya."

A stop light.

"Hey Sonny... Have you ever met someone that has changed your life for the better?" Rafael looked to the hand on his leg. "I met you." 

**Author's Note:**

> canadiandraqula.tumblr.com  
> canadaindraqula.deviantart.com


End file.
